Reincarnation
by Mintflight
Summary: When Hollyleaf and Ivypool are sent back to the living world, they lose all memory of their history. Even with the medicine cat's help, they remain mystified by their past, and their future. Somebody is on an inside job to destroy the Clans, and the fate of them all rests on two ThunderClan she-cats' shoulders. T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, dear readers! My new story, Reincarnation, is here. I plan to update on Fridays, on a schedule. I'm putting up Chapter 1 tomorrow, as a prologue, and next Friday, look out for Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy, and see you soon!**

* * *

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-** Goldenstar- gold tom with blue eyes

**Deputy-** Blackfeather- black tom with striking green eyes

**Medicine cat-** Mintflight- light-gray she-cat with green eyes- **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

**Warriors-**

Grassleap- quick gray tom

Heatherpool- golden-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Foxtail- orange tom with fluffy black tail

Tansystreak- ginger she-cat with blue eyes- **Apprentice: Ivypaw**

Yellowfur- yellow tom with brown eyes

Clearwater- light-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Berryfoot- red tom with one black paw- **Apprentice: Beepaw**

Icefeather- white she-cat with blue eyes

Frostcloud- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Badgerfang- brown tom with one black ear

Waterfur- blue tom with blue eyes

Volestripe- black tom with a gray stripe down his back

Blackear- black and brown tom- **Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Apprentices-**

Hollypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Ivypaw- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Petalpaw- light red she-cat

Beepaw- black-splotched yellow tom

**Queens-**

Berryfeather- slightly red coat- **Expecting Yellowfur's kits**

Creamflower- cream colored coat and blue eyes- **Mother of Quailkit, Wolfkit and Foxkit**

**Elders-**

Featherwing- light gray she-cat with white paws and tail

Longfur- brown and black tom with a white belly

Graypelt- dark-gray she-cat and oldest cat in the clan

**Prologue-**

The fiery tom cat stopped, looking into the hollow where a stream of stars reached into a starry pool. Inside the hollow there were two she-cats. One was black, her green eyes reflecting the pool. Another was drinking from the pool, her silver-and-white fur gleaming in the moonlight.

As the tom cat bounded down the slope, the black-furred one looked up, and purred. "Firestar."

"Hollyleaf." Firestar dipped his head. By now, the other she-cat had finished drinking and turned towards Firestar.

"Hello, Firestar." she meowed.

"Ivypool." Firestar sighed. "Are you ready? The cats won't remember you anymore, so it is safe."

"But Graypelt…" Ivypool creased her forehead. "She was the first to be born after the Dark Forest attack. She will still remember me."

"You were only alive when she was a kit. Then that badger…" Firestar trailed off.

"Yes, yes, I know." Ivypool said shortly. She had been killed by a badger five moons after the Dark Forest battle. It had snapped her neck.

"Besides, it is almost her time to go to StarClan." Hollyleaf mewed. Ivypool nodded.

"So then, yes… I am ready, Firestar." Ivypool conceded.

"And you?" Firestar asked, turning to Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf nodded. "Of course."

Firestar nodded, and walked forward to lick Hollyleaf's shoulder. "Firestar wait!" A voice rang out across the hollow. Firestar glanced up to see another black pelt pelting down towards the hollow. When the cat came to a stop, her blue eyes shone.

"Firestar, can I send them off? May I be the one to guide them?"

"Cinderheart?" Firestar hesitated. "Why?"

Cinderheart puffed out her chest, and looked earnestly into Firestar's eyes. "I know I need to do this."

Still flustered, Firestar stepped aside. "Oh… okay, go ahead. But CInderheart, you should've told me before."

"I know," she mewed. "Sorry."

"Th-that's fine." Firestar replied, and watched as Cinderheart careful licked the shoulders of both Hollyleaf and Ivypool. Then, she closed her eyes, and suddenly a blinding flash of white light filled the hollow. When Firestar got his vision back, Ivypool and Hollyleaf were gone. He watched Cinderheart gasping, and panting, and let her get her breath back.

Firestar turned away. "Come on," he said to Cinderheart, "We need to get back to the StarClan camp." Cinderheart nodded, and followed him.


	2. Chapter 1: Apprenticeship

**Here is the first chapter! Yes! I finally made my requirement of three pages in my document... The first chapter is always the hardest! Oh yes, and just a note, if you read the Allegiances, you'll see that Tansystreak is now Tansywish, and Clearwater is now Clearcreek. Thank you my two reviewers, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Hollykit blearily opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked around the nursery brambles. Quailkit, Wolfkit, and Foxkit were outside, having already risen, and their mother, Creamflower, sat in the entrance, watching them her fur outlined by the sunlight.

Berryfeather was slumbering peacefully in the back of the den where it was darkest and warmest, her belly round and full. She would be kitting any day now. Hollykit turned back to her mother, Icefeather, and her sister, Ivykit. _Should I wake her up?_ Hollykit wondered, then jumped, remembering what today was. Of course she had to wake her sister up! "Ivykit!" She hissed. Ivykit opened her eyes and stumbled up, her fur ruffled on the side she had been sleeping on.

"What?" She asked, blinking away sleep, "It's the crack of dawn!"

"Sh!" Hollykit motioned to Berryfeather and Icefeather.

_Oh. Sorry. _Ivykit sent, switching to telepathy.

_That's fine. I was trying to tell you… It's our apprentice ceremony today! _Hollykit blinked.

_Oh, yeah! _Ivykit remembered, _I'm so excited. _

Hollykit asked, _Who do you think your mentor'll be?_

_I don't know. I want Goldenstar, but that's not gonna happen._

_Yeah. Like that's possible._

_Hey, did you notice that Goldenstar likes the ending, -feather?_

_How so?_

_Um… Icefeather, Berryfeather, Blackfeather… you know?_

_Oh!_ Hollykit purred, _That's funny!_

_Yeah._

Hollykit beckoned with her tail. _Come on, let's go outside where we can actually talk._ Ivykit nodded, and followed.

As they slipped past Creamflower, she spared them a glance, and purred.

"Are you excited for today?" She asked.

"Well, of course!" Hollykit answered. "We can finally leave the camp!"

"Yes." Ivykit agreed. "It'll be so fun to see the territory."

"Hollykit! Ivykit!" Icefeather called from inside the den. "Come in here!" How had she woken up so fast?

Hollykit rolled her eyes at Ivykit. _We just got out here._

Ivykit nodded, agreeing. Hollykit slipped into the den, and immediately, Icefeather pulled her close to her and starting grooming her. "Mom!" She whined.

"You need to be ready for your ceremony! You are _not_ going out there like some rogue kit!" Icefeather gasped, exasperated. Hollykit tried to pull away.

"I can groom myself!" Hollykit protested. Icefeather suddenly and unexpectedly purred, placing a firm paw on Hollykit's back.

"Can you really? And anyways, you always miss that spot on the base of your tail." She mewed.

Hollykit grudgingly sat down and let Icefeather groom her. Soon, Icefeather was done, and Hollykit ran quickly away. "Now, mind you," Icefeather told her, "Don't get your pelt all dirty again." Hollykit nodded, and purred in amusement at Icefeather's reaction to Ivykit's fur. "What happened to you?" Icefeather asked, her eyes round, "You look as if you ran through the thorn tunnel backwards!" Ivykit rolled her eyes, but didn't protest when Icefeather started grooming her. She knew it was no use.

Soon, Icefeather was done, and Ivykit escaped, running out from beneath her mother's grip. Icefeather purred. "You look great." She mewed. "It's almost time to go to the meeting."

"Come on!" Ivykit mewed, running out.

Hollykit followed Ivykit out of the nursery, Icefeather sitting beside them. Even before Goldenstar called the summons, many cats were in the clearing, discussing clan matters over a piece of freshkill, or sharing tongues in the warm greenleaf sun.

"Aw… We wanna be apprentices!" Quailkit whined, and Hollykit turned, purring. His litter mates tumbled out behind him.

"Yeah!" Wolfkit agreed. "No fair!"

Ivykit purred. "You'll be apprentices soon enough."

"Not until two moons!" Foxkit added.

"Well, guess what. If you were made apprentices now, you would have had to wait four moons. We've waited six moons. Every kit waits six moons, so it is fair." Hollykit reasoned. She sent a message to Ivykit. _You excited?_

_Well, of course! _Ivykit responded.

_Me too._ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Goldenstar called. Hollykit jumped up, and bounced up and down. They were finally becoming apprentices!

Icefeather nudged them. "Go ahead." She said. "Volestripe will meet you." Hollykit moved forward, forcing herself to walk solemnly. It wasn't until she reached the Highledge did she realize she had switched to bouncing again.

"These kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to be apprenticed." Goldenstar continued, "Ivykit. From this moment on, until your receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw."

Goldenstar turned his head. "Tansywish. This will be your first apprentice. I hope you pass down everything you know as Grassleap did for you." Tansywish dipped her head and touched her nose to Ivypaw's.

Hollykit trembled in anticipation. She closed her eyes, wondering what it would be like to be an apprentice. Racing through the forest with her mentor by her side? Feeling her jaws bite deep into her prey's throat? Sparring with Ivypaw in the sandy clearing Beepaw always talked about? "Hollykit. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw." Hollypaw dipped her head as Goldenstar turned to a gray she-cat with anticipating blue eyes.

"Clearcreek. This is your second apprentice, and I believe you will pass on your skills that you received from Longfur and already passed on to Heatherpool." Clearcreek dipped her head. Hollypaw approached her, and they touched noses.

As she moved to sit down beside her mentor, the clan started cheering. "Ivypaw! Hollypaw! Ivypaw! Hollypaw!"

When the cheering had died down and all the clan congratulated the new apprentices, Hollypaw turned to her mentor. "What are we doing first?"

Clearcreek had a gleam in her eye. "What do you think?"

"Explore the territory?" Hollypaw asked. She remembered how when Petalpaw and Beepaw had become apprentices, Beepaw had gone out to explore the territory for the first time.

"Yes." Clearcreek said. "Tansywish and Ivypaw can come with us." She turned and called over her shoulder. "Tansywish!"

"Yes, Clearcreek?" Tansywish twisted her head around and soon bounded over, Ivypaw at her side.

"I thought you, I, Hollypaw, and Ivypaw could all go and explore the territory together. How does that sound?" Clearcreek asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Tansywish purred, "Let's go!"

So the four she-cats padded out through the tunnel. "Wow." Hollypaw mewed when she got out through the tunnel into the forest. The world is so _big._" She marveled at the trees stretching into the sky, nearly touching the clouds, and at the undergrowth that seemed to stretch on forever and ever.

Clearcreek purred. "You will find that the world is _much _bigger than this. _Much_ bigger even than the Clans' territories."

Ivypaw shook out her fur in anticipation. "Well, let's go then!" She meowed. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing, I guess." Tansywish purred, and she padded on, Clearcreek and the apprentices following.

* * *

"Hollypaw!" Clearcreek stuck her head into the apprentices' den. "Come on, I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

Hollypaw jumped up. She sent a message to Ivypaw for when she woke up. _I've gone hunting training._

Then she turned to Clearcreek. "Okay!" She shook moss from her fur, and followed her out.

When they got far into the forest, Clearcreek stopped. "Okay, Hollypaw. I want you to sniff the air. What do you smell?" Hollypaw obeyed, and gave Clearcreek her answer.

"Prey. And… forest." Clearcreek purred, amused.

"What kind of prey?"

"Uh… birds… squirrels? And a mouse."

Clearcreek nodded. "Close. I smell birds, squirrels, and a shrew." Hollypaw flicked her tail. She almost had it right.

"I'll teach you the hunting crouch. I want you to lean down, like this," Clearcreek paused until Hollypaw copied her. "And make your tail like this. But remember, you'll have to adjust it depending on the type of undergrowth and where the plants are."

Hollypaw nodded in affirmation, and Clearcreek walked around her. "Good." She mewed, "Just pull your back paws in a little closer, and… center your weight more on your hind paws."

Hollypaw did that, and Clearcreek purred. "You have a good hunting crouch." She said. "Now, I'm going to catch that big leaf. I want you to watch carefully how I stalk and pounce."

"Okay," Hollypaw mewed. She sat up, and watched as Clearcreek stalked forward towards the leaf. Clearcreek kept her paw steps light, and when she was ready to pounce, she bunched up her haunches and leapt. She landed right on top of the leaf, her claws ripping it to shreds.

Clearcreek stood up and turned to Hollypaw and mewed, "Now you try it. Try to get that stick over there." She flicked her tail towards a large stick that had fallen from a tree above.

Hollypaw nodded, and dropped into the hunting crouch. She remembered to pull her hind paws in, and then she started creeping towards the stick. She pretended it was a mouse that she was going to bring back to feed her clan.

"Keep your paw steps light." Clearcreek noted, and Hollypaw flicked her tail in acknowledgment. As she struggled to make her steps light, she stepped on a leaf that crackled beneath her paws. She flinched, but Clearcreek didn't say anything.

_Watch your surroundings more,_ she told herself, and continued on. As she did, she felt a buzz in her right ear. Pushing the message aside, she realized she was close enough to pounce. Bunching up her haunches, she leapt, and landed her front paws on the stick. It made a satisfying crunch sound beneath her paws. She stood and looked at Clearcreek.

"One second." Hollypaw beckoned the message from Ivypaw into her ear.

_Okay. Tansywish is taking me to watch Beepaw spar with Berryfoot._

_Cool! See you later! _Hollypaw sent back, then spoke to Clearcreek.

"Okay."

Clearcreek stared at her awkwardly for a moment, than said. "Okay… Well, your pounce was good, but we need to work a little bit on that stalk."

Hollypaw nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work."

* * *

"Ivypaw!" Hollypaw bounded towards her sister. Nuzzling her, she asked, "How was your day?"

"Great!" Ivypaw responded excitedly. "Wanna share some freshkill?" Hollypaw nodded, and Ivypaw mewed, "Stay here."

She padded to the pile and picked up a large squirrel. Hollypaw purred as she dragged it back. "My favorite!"

They sat down together, and told each other about their day. When they were done, they started sharing tongues. "Being an apprentice is the best." Ivypaw noted.

"It sure is." Hollypaw agreed, purring.


	3. Chapter 2: Known

**Oh my gosh. I am the most unreliable person at . Well, here is the long-awaited second chapter. I went to an overnight camp for awhile, and I got off track writing, so... yeah. I will (hopefully) be on a more normal schedule from now on, but I admit, I... wow. I totally failed in keeping my promises. No excuses. It was all my fault. So you will hopefully except this: I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. The new promise is: Updates every Thursday-ish. **

**On a lighter note, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It was supposed to go through a lot more of the storyline, but I kept adding details, so I decided Chapter 3 will finish up what I wanted all of Chapter 2 to cover. Which, by no means, is a bad thing. Chapter 3 will be up in the next week or so, and I hope you enjoy this one! Bon voyage!**

* * *

"Being an apprentice is the worst." Ivypaw grumbled through a mouthful of moss.

"It sure is." Hollypaw agreed. It was five days into their apprenticeship, and Ivypaw had taken ticks off the elders on the third day, cleaned the nursery on the fourth day, and now was cleaning out the elders' den. Hollypaw waved her tail and mewed, "I'll save you a mouse." Then she glanced towards the elders' den and added, "Have fun."

"Thanks. I totally will." Ivypaw responded sarcastically. She padded through the entrance of the elders' den.

"Who is it?" Graypelt growled softly.

"It's me, Ivypaw." She answered, flicking her tail irritably.

Featherwing tilted her head. "What's wrong, Ivypaw?"

"I- I don't know. Nothing." Ivypaw shook her head. It would be rude to admit she hated cleaning the elders' den in front of the elders. Now that would get her something unpleasant.

Ivypaw dropped the moss and mewed, "I'm here to clean your nests." Then she tilted her head. "Where's Longfur?"

"He's taking a walk." Featherwing responded. Ivypaw nodded, then went to work clearing out Longfur's nest. She dragged the old moss to the entrance of the den, and added new, fresh moss that she had recently carried back. As she was arranging it into a nest-like shape, she suddenly scented Longfur.

"Hello," she mewed as he walked through the entrance.

"Oh, thanks, Ivypaw." He purred. "It looks great."

Ivypaw was suddenly embarrassed. "I hope it's not too lopsided."

"No, no, it's fine." Longfur responded. Ivypaw nodded, then turned to Graypelt.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to get out of your nest Graypelt." She mewed cautiously.

"I don't feel like it." Graypelt snapped, and Featherwing purred.

"You can change my nest while I get her to move." She told Ivypaw. So Ivypaw turned to Featherwing's nest, her claws swiftly working to pull the moss from the ground. She picked the moss up in her mouth and dumped it in the entrance by Longfur's old nest. Then she formed a new nest.

By the time she was done, Graypelt was standing. Ivypaw quickly changed her nest and got Graypelt back in. She was just about to pick the old moss up when she got a message from Hollypaw.

_Oh StarClan! Berryfeather is kitting! _Ivypaw's fur suddenly stiffened. "Berryfeather's kitting!" She repeated for the benefit of the elders.

"What?" Longfur raised his head. "How do you know?"

Ivypaw looked at him, confused. "Well, Hollypaw told me, of course."

"But- How?"

Ivypaw was getting a bit annoyed. "You know, the link?"

Featherwing wrinkled her brow. "What link?"

"Um… the telepathic link that littermates have?" Ivypaw mewed.

Graypelt had now raised her head. "Don't speak such nonsense, young one." She croaked. "You are not a kit anymore, and you will have to learn that soon, for kit's play is fit for kits, not for apprentices."

"But I- I thought every cat…" Ivypaw trailed off.

Featherwing's eyes were narrowed, but all she said was, "Here, I'll help you carry the moss to the dirtplace."

"Thank you," Ivypaw mumbled, her head lowered.

As Featherwing picked up some moss and walked beside Ivypaw, she hissed under her breath, "You'd best not talk about this to the other cats in the clan."

"But it's true!" Ivypaw protested, "I know-"

Featherwing flicked Ivypaw's side with her tail, silencing her. "Don't worry, I believe you, but the rest of the clan… well."

Ivypaw nodded. She watched as Petalpaw dashed across the clearing, herbs in her mouth. She disappeared into the nursery, and Featherwing mewed, "I guess you were right."

_Well, of course I was right! _Ivypaw thought, but didn't say anything. Soon, they reached the side of the clearing, and dropped the moss. Featherwing turned towards her.

"Remember, tell no cat."

"Wh-what about Mintflight?"

Featherwing considered for a moment, then hissed, "Maybe, but tread lightly."

"I thought every cat could send thoughts with their minds to their littermates. That just seems natural." Ivypaw mewed, her voice cracking.

"Well, trust me, it isn't." Featherwing shook her head, "Come, we've been in here too long already, and we want to see Berryfeather's kitting."

Ivypaw nodded, and rushed out into the clearing. As soon as she spotted Hollypaw, she raced over.

"I need to speak to you. Privately."

Hollypaw tilted her head. "What? Could we just use thoughts in the clearing?" She motioned her tail in a circle, pointed at the cats that stood around her.

"No, it'll be better to just talk privately." Ivypaw protested.

"Okay, but it'll seem suspicious if we are the only two in the den." Ivypaw thought for a moment.

"I know. I'll pretend to have a stomachache, and then we can go together and rest in the den!"

Suddenly, Berryfoot walked by, and Hollypaw quickly turned to telepathy.

_But won't Mintflight come in after the kitting to see you?_

_Yeah, that's the point. I need to speak to her too._

_Okay, if you're sure about this. _There was a touch of doubt in Hollypaw's gaze, but she seemed to be in.

Ivypaw nodded, and hunched over. Then she slowly, uncomfortably padded towards Tansywish. When she reached her, Ivypaw spoke in a pained voice.

"Tansywish, I don't feel well. Can I go lye down?"

Tansywish's gaze was concerned, and she nodded. "I'll get Mintflight once Berryfeather is done kitting. Unless it's an emergency?"

"No, no, it's fine, I can last." Ivypaw shook her head.

"I-I'll go with her," Hollypaw gently placed a tail on Ivypaw's back, and Tansywish nodded. The two young apprentices turned away, and Ivypaw spotted Featherwing out of the corner of her eye. She tried to send a look at her explaining everything, but it was too hard. She wished she could communicate with Featherwing, too!

They slipped into the den, and Ivypaw immediately dropped the act.

Hollypaw glared, "So, what was it that was _so _important to tell me?"

Ivypaw considered how to tell her for a minute, then took a deep breath and dove in.

"So, you know how we can talk thoughts to each other without other cats hearing us."

"Yeah…" Hollypaw mewed, "And your point is?"

"Well," Ivypaw started, "That's not exactly normal."

"What? Of course it is! What's not normal? Do we have a restricted link? Can other cats talk to the whole clan?"

Ivypaw shook her head. "No, the opposite. We are special. The other cats can't talk to anyone at all!"

"What!?" Hollypaw revolted, "I can't imagine living without that ability!"

"I know, right?" Ivypaw sympathized, "But they do!"

"Wow, I just-" Suddenly, Ivypaw's ears pricked. _Be quiet! I think Beepaw is coming!_ She quickly hunched over and put a miserable look on her face.

"Ivypaw? Hollypaw?" Beepaw asked as he entered.

"Hi," Hollypaw mewed, dipped her head. Ivypaw did the same.

"How are you, Ivypaw?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Ivypaw answered, "Probably just a bad mouse. Have the kits been born?"

Beepaw nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! That's what I came to tell you! There are two, a she-kit named Nightkit, and and a tom Fallenkit." Hollypaw's fur bristled suddenly.

"I feel like I've heard that name before. Like Fallen… Fallen… I can't remember the last part! But I just know I've heard it!"

Beepaw shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Mintflight said she'd be in as soon as possible. If it was a bad mouse, didn't you and Hollypaw share one?"

"Uh, no…" Hollypaw's eyes darted for a second, then she mewed, a little uncomfortably, "I feel fine… amazing, never better…"

"Well, okay," Beepaw paused. "Just take care of yourself, Ivypaw."

"Uh… thanks." Ivypaw mewed awkwardly, and then Beepaw was gone.

"Well that was awkward." Ivypaw meowed.

"To say the least." Hollypaw grumbled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Mintflight and Petalpaw came in, both carrying a bundle of herbs.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Mintflight asked, and Petalpaw tilted her head.

"Well, first of all." Ivypaw spoke, "Sorry for making you bring all those herbs in. Um, I don't really feel unwell. Actually, I feel great!" She smiled apologetically, and the atmosphere was suddenly awkward.

Mintflight narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "So… _why_ did you want me?" She asked, a little accusingly.

"Well, we- I mean Hollypaw and I kinda have this thing, like this power thingy, and yeah…"

Hollypaw picked up, her composure much greater than Ivypaw's. "We can send telepathic messages in between each other. I mean, like I can speak to Ivypaw in thoughts."

When Mintflight still seemed reluctant, not to mention Petalpaw, Hollypaw smiled awkwardly.

"Well, my mentor, Seedfall, was taught by Jayfeather, one of the Three. I suppose you could have special powers too. Can you prove it?"

"Um…" Ivypaw thought for a moment. "Yeah, actually. I have an idea. But I don't know how to not make it suspicious."

"Well, what's the idea?"

"Okay, so if Mintflight went out into the forest with Hollypaw, she could do something, right?

"So, Hollypaw could…um… send me messages back to tell me what you did. And then when you got back, I could tell you what you did."

Mintflight considered it for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Just… I'll go out with Petalpaw, and then later… like maybe… well, just awhile, can you get out of camp?"

Mintflight turned to Hollypaw, and tilted her head. "Yeah!" Hollypaw mewed. Clearcreek is pretty lenient, I'll just say I need some fresh air."

"Okay." Mintflight nodded, and then turned. "Come on Petalpaw."

She disappeared out of the den, followed by Petalpaw. Petalpaw glanced back at them one last time, but didn't say anything. Then she, too, exited the den.

* * *

After quite awhile, Hollypaw thought, she stood up and stretched. "Bye Ivypaw. I'll send you messages. See you soon." Ivypaw nodded, and rested her head upon the ground.

"Okay. Bye."

Hollypaw padded out of the den, and winced a little when the bright sunlight hit her face. Although it was close to dusk, it would be a bit before the sky got too dark.

After her eyes adjusted, she looked around. The camp was hustling, even though usually at this time, there was a lull. Hollypaw realized that most of the clan had seen the kits already, and were talking about them. She bounded over to the nursery, and peeked her head in.

"Hi," her voice was quiet, and she breathed in the familiar smell she had missed so much over the past few days.

"Hello Hollypaw." Berryfeather lifted her head, and Yellowfur turned to look.

"I wanted to see the new kits." Hollypaw explained. Berryfeather purred.

"Everybody does." She shifted a bit, and Hollypaw moved closer.

"Do you know their names yet?" Yellowfur asked.

"Yeah," Hollypaw nodded, "Beepaw told me. But which one is which?" One was a white kit with orange spots. It was the bigger one, and as Hollypaw watched, it shifted, letting out a tiny mewl. The other one was black, with brown highlights.

Berryfeather pointed with her tail. "This one is Nightkit." She pointed to the one that was pure black, "and this is Fallenkit, the tom." Her tail grazed across the back the tufted one. Again, hearing Fallenkit's name made Hollypaw's fur bristle uncomfortably.

Yellowfur glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

"Well," Hollypaw said, "Thanks for showing me. They're beautiful." She backed away, then turned and padded into the open again. Turning her head, she spotted Clearcreek talking with Icefeather at the side of the clearing.

"Clearcreek!" She called, and ran over. "Can I go out and get some fresh air?"

Clearcreek turned her head, and was silent for a moment. "I would say yes… but I'm busy right now, and I don't want you to go out alone. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?"

"But-" Hollypaw started, but was cut off by Icefeather.

"Listen to your mentor, "Icefeather fixed her stern gaze on Hollypaw, "Now, go and play with Creamflower's kits or something."

Hollypaw held her gaze for a moment. Then, she dipped her head and mewed, "Yes, of course." She turned around and padded over to the edge of the clearing. She stopped for a

moment.

_Ivypaw! Clearcreek won't let me go out. What should I do?_

Hollypaw waited for a moment, and soon felt a buzz in her ear. _Just… sneak out of camp, using the rock wall behind the dirtplace._ Hollypaw stiffened her back, and her eyes went wide.

_But… I've never climbed that thing before!_

_Just do it._

_Okay… okay… I will._

Hollypaw slipped behind the dirtplace bushes, and looked towards the cliff. As she moved around a large stack of moss, she took a deep breath. _I can do this. I can do this._ She backed up and ran, taking a large leap. Her front claws gripped a couple of straggly bushes and some dirt, and she gasped while her back paws struggled for a foothold. Once she found them, she took a few seconds to compose herself. How was she going to make it up this thing?

Hollypaw gritted her teeth, and released one paw from the cliff face, hooking it on to a boulder a half-a-tail length above her nose. She pulled herself up, and closed her eyes. _I'm never a making it up this thing._

"Hollypaw!?" Hollypaw stiffened. She craned her neck, trying to make sense of the grayish-blur that was forming at the side of her vision.

Suddenly Hollypaw recognized it. "Featherwing?" She dropped down, landing a bit sideways. She stumbled, catching herself, and turned towards Featherwing.

"What are you doing?" Featherwing asked incredulously.

"I was… uh… uh… there's something up there I want." Hollypaw motioned in the vague direction of upwards.

Featherwing paused for a heartbeat, then her face spread over in recognition.

"Oh, Hollypaw! I… know about you and Ivypaw. About the link thing."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I was the one to tell Ivypaw it wasn't normal."

"Oh." Hollypaw took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. It had never occurred to her that someone must've informed Ivypaw about how abnormal the link was.

"So… what were you doing?"

"What? Oh right! I… I have to prove it to Mintflight, and I have to get out of camp

to do so… and Clearcreek wouldn't let me leave, so yeah, here I am."

Featherwing's face cracked over in amusement. "I know a much better way to get out."

"You do?" Hollypaw asked.

"Yes." Featherwing nodded. "It's called… the thorn tunnel."

"Uh… okay. But the whole camp could see me!" Hollypaw argued.

"I know, but I can escort you. I'll come along."

"Sure!" Hollypaw nodded.

"Okay, haha, just let me do my business first, then we can get started."

"Oh… yeah." Hollypaw nodded awkwardly. She turned away and left the dirtplace, thinking about what this would mean. Were they involved in some sort of prophecy? She thought would be cool. Just like the Three. But then suddenly, fear seeped deep into her body. What types of responsibilities would that come with? Would she have to protect the whole clan? Did this mean that her family, her clan… maybe even all the clans, rest on her and her sister's shoulders?

She shuddered at the thought.

Don't worry, she told herself, everything will be just fine.


End file.
